greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Fare Doctor/Fialer Earth Timeline
the timeline for the Fialer Universe for all you working on any pages in that universe *Note: This is a basic overview of it and will be updated with the Fallout's lore's complete timeline 700s to 800s- Sometime after March 24, 792, during the Tokugawa shogunate, Toshiro Kago is abducted by mothership Zeta from Japan. 797- Captain John Smith discovers Point Lookout 825- Concord is incorporated. 887- May 17th: Andrew Endicott is abducted by mothership zeta from his home in Salem Village. 965- April 19th: The American Revolutionary War begins with the Battles of Lexington and Concord 966- The American colonies declare independence from Great Britain 973- September 3rd: The Treaty of Paris brings the American Revolutionary War to an official close. 1051- April 12: The American Civil War begins. 1055- April 9: The American Civil War is officially brought to an end. 1104- July 28th: the First Fialer Earth Civil War begins 1108- Sunset Sarsaparilla enters production. In baseball, Boston wins the 1918 World Series. November 11th: the First Fialer Earth Civil War comes to an end. 1122- March: Vikki and Vance begin their crime spree 1129- September 1st: the Second Fialer Earth Civil War begins. 1130- December 7: The Attack on Pearl Harbor occurs. The United States declares war on Japan and officially enters the Second Fialer Earth Civil War. 1131- Sierra Army Depot is built. Its mission is to store and maintain a defensive supply of military ordnance. This mission continues until 1180. 1134- May 2nd: Germany surrenders to the Allied Powers, and Second Fialer Earth Civil War ends in Europe. July 16th: the first atomic bomb on Fialer Earth is detonated by the United States during the Trinity Trinity Test on the test site of Los Alamos National Laboratories, New Mexico. August 6: The Little Boy nuclear bomb is deployed by the United States onto the Japanese city of Hiroshima. August 9: The Fat Man nuclear bomb is deployed by the United States onto the Japanese city of Nagasaki. September 2: Japan officially surrenders to the Allied Powers, and World War II completely comes to an end. 1137- July 21st: a Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress crashes into Lake Mead, remaining mostly intact. 1138- October 1st: The People's Republic of China is founded by the Chinese Communist Party and its leader Mao Zedong. 1150- May 5: Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth. 1158- By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths; each of which encompasses several states. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole. July 16: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. November 14: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lands on the Moon. 1181- The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency, providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. The mission continued until 1229. 1191- The West Tek Research Facility is founded. 1198- In Vegas, Smitty's open its doors. 1205- Wonderglue is established this year. 1209- The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the U.S.S.A. The Delta IX rocket is the last of the manned rockets to the Moon. 1210- Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian. 1223- The Delta IX rocket is converted for U.S. military purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead. 1226- The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. 1228- Prometheus Coal, a division of Poseidon Energy, opens a coal mine in central Utah. As a result a small village is settled nearby called Eagle Rock. An early bug in Mister Handy robots that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms is fixed with a hardware update, with no major problems since then. 1229- The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 1229, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 1230. Construction begins in fall of 1231, with completion projected for fall of the year 1234. 1230-August 16: Doctor Morrison Rand is abducted by aliens on-board Mothership Zeta when leaving the campus of Banfield College in Humboldt. 1231- A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico. June 25th: Robert House founds Robco Industries. July: Discussions with Vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirements for the new Tibbets facility occur. 1233- Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton. The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed. The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned. 1239- The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed again. It is refurbished with the latest in technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological and conventional weapons until 2076. 1240- Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense. The N99 10mm pistol becomes standard issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80. 1241- A television documentary revealing the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. The last manned mission to the Moon occurs. The widely known Nuka-Cola’s Dazzling Blue bottle color was adopted as standard after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of a hundred polled. March 5: The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon. April: The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. May - July: The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. July 26th: The United Nations officially disbanded. 1242- ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek. Vault-Tec Game Studios releases Red Menace, a tape-game designed to be played on Pip-Boy devices.December: Like an exclamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv. 1243- REPCONN Aerospace is founded following the first launch of the Delta IX rocket. January: Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. January: Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. In light of the European-Middle Eastern War and the plague scare, the United States officially sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. 1244- West Tek starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as power infantry armor and laser research. ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. 1245- February: United States government removes the Grand Canyon's protected status as a national park. May: Uranium mining begins in the Grand Canyon. The Grand Canyon is closed indefinitely. 1246- Isla Negra Holdings begins to take control of Point Lookout, Maryland as the New Plague devastates the region. 1247- The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States. 1248- Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases. The European-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin. The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources. 1249- March: Construction of Vault 108 begins. 1250- May: Construction of Vault 92 begins. Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia. Many Mormon congregations come together to purchase places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. A U.F.O. codenamed "Palandine" crashes just north of Hagerstown, Maryland, but cannot be recovered. Wan Yang is arrested as suspect in the Niagara Sabotage. 1251- Dr. Willem Clark, a top nuclear physicist in his day, is put in charge of all scientific endeavors at the Reservation. Colonel Green, a career soldier in the U.S. army, is put in charge of security. August: The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on. 1252- March: Construction of Vault 106 begins. 1253- The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from an orbiting space platform. Robert House concludes that atomic war would devastate the Fialer Earth within 15 years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainty. February: Construction of Vault 76 begins. April 14: The M.A.R.Go.T. computer enters service. June: Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident. August: Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: power armor. Research grows until 1255 and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 1254- The U.S. Navy missile cruiser USS Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunk by the U.S. Navy Submarine USS Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The Interference mistook the Ebon Atoll for an enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst U.S. Navy disasters since the Second Fialer Earth Civil War. Resource rationing in Denver causes riots. Midwest U.S.A. and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. National Guard called in. With more important things to spend their money on, Poseidon Energy closes the inefficient and dangerous Eagle Rock mine complex and sells it to the U.S. government. May: Construction of Vault 87 begins. Spring: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. The United States' unwillingness to export oil to China leads to a breakdown in talks between the two countries. Summer: Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. Winter: In the winter of 1254, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. Winter: As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 1264. 1255- The first suit of T-45d power armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this power armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be found on almost every street in America. Senator Todd Peterson decides to build a secret bunker to house himself and his family should war break out. Senator Peterson is a wealthy man in his own right, but lacks the funds necessary for such a project. Through secret dealings with Poseidon Oil and a covert branch of the government known as the Enclave, the final funding for the project is attained. A construction site is chosen in southern Colorado and work begins. 1256- May: Construction of Vault 92 ends. November: Construction of Vault 112 begins. 1257- Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the U.S. draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. February 11: By order of the U.S. government, all Patriot's Cookbook magazines are banned and incinerated. However, many magazines still remained in circulation. March: Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults on the West Coast, and drills begin. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronounced. October: Construction of Vault 76 ends. December: Construction of Vault 106 and Vault 108 ends. Vault 108 was in construction for 8 years due to work stoppage. 1258- The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordnance. 1259- Planned Diversion Programming releases the game Atomic Command for the Pip-Boy. December: Construction of Vault 87 ends. 1260- The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. egislative Act 21-0 is passed by the United States Congress. Completed B.O.M.B. missiles are sent to different space centers around the U.S. so they can be carried into space and installed into the B.O.M.B. satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly. June 3rd: Canada begins to be fully annexed by the United States. It is fully integrated by January of 1264. 1261- August: The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or B.O.M.B.-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintenance bots) using a temporary onboard generator. The only things the base needs are the manually input final launch instructions and codes and the main power reactor. September 15: As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California. 1262- Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American power armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. Government decision makers order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use their Agricola mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not surprisingly, the Agricola lab turns out to be a pretty good bunker as well. June: Construction of Vault 112 ends. June 24thNegotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. July: The new Bloomfield Space Center completes construction. The facility's first task is to complete the space rockets Hermes XIII and Hermes XIV to fly to B.O.M.B.-001 and -002 respectively (originally slated for a Mars mission before new orders arrived). The mission: have the crew deliver and install the bases' main power reactors, manually enter final launch instructions, manual check for safety nets and protocols, and do a manual inspection of the station. 1263- The Sierra Army Depot A.I., Skynet, becomes self-aware. RobCo Industries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the Robco terminals. The copyright is renewed for each of the next two years. RobCo brings up plans to purchase REPCONN Aerospace, threatening a hostile takeover otherwise. March 21st: PVP experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests of the virus on single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). May 9thFEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms; the flatworms exhibit increased size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett. May: Vault 112 seals two years early, for Stanislaus Braun's sadistic desires. June 30thFEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and Intelligence are noted. November 9thFEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, Intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this. 1264- REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries. Vault 76 is debut by Vault-Tec Corporation in honor of the United States' Tercentenary. January 3rdA military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security, due to fears of international espionage. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161) is among the team personnel. January 12thSplicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at West Tek. Although increased strength was noted, increased intelligence was not. Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. The same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the experiment... and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for. January: The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. April 15th: Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs from the batch 11-101a Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) tests at West Tek are terminated... from a safe distance. June: Power armor prototype completed, resulting in the T-51b power armor. This is the pinnacle of power armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. July: Flotation Homes and Seaweed is published by Vault-Tec. August: Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary prisons are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows. August: Hermes XIII and XIV are completed, loaded with cargo and placed on the Bloomfield launch platform, awaiting the final funding, and the okay to launch. October: Production of B.O.M.B. nuclear missiles is put on hold due to budget cuts. The Reservation is put on reserve. October: Due to the seriousness of world events and the threat of nuclear war, Hermes' launch is postponed while funds are routed to vault technology. Launch is rescheduled for 1265. October 4th: At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111. The most successful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. ovember: Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes XIII and XIV into a personnel transports to transport important individuals off-planet. December: Fifteenth edition of Coping With Mr. Virus! is published by Vault-Tec. 1265- Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. Robert House puts himself in stasis. A Chinese sabotage attempt takes place at Hoover Dam. New Plague hits Denver. Rioters burn down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panic and flee the city by car, clogging the freeways when they run out of gas and trapping everyone behind them. January 7th: Major Barnett orders transfer of all Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) research to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team. January 10th: Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. January 22nd: The first domestic use of power armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured and sent to military prisons. February: FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests arise in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the U.S. was responsible for the New Plague. F.E.V. is seen as the threat, and serves only to fuel tensions. The governments of the world fear what the U.S. is up to. Speculating anything from trying to make a breed of super soldier, to trying to make Hitler's master race, they begin to panic. March: Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreat to the Poseidon oil rig and make contingency plans for continuing the war. March: Vault Dweller's Survival Guide is published by Vault-Tec. July: Between July 10th and October 23rd: Sierra Army Depot is evacuated. August: Sometime prior to August 15th, General Constantine Chase, the hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, begins testing a virtual reality simulation of the Reclamation at the VSS Facility in Washington, D.C. September 6th: Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Anchorage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors. October 10th: The Army detachment at Mariposa discovers that the scientists have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in brain bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and in light of Colonel Robert Spindel's mental breakdown, the men turn to Captain Roger Maxson for leadership. October 13th: After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientist at Mariposa. October 15th: Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed. October 20th: Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and receives no reply. October 21st: Maxson orders all families stationed outside the Mariposa facility moved inside. October 22nd: The platinum chip is processed. Mr. House expects the courier to arrive tomorrow afternoon. October 23rd: The Great War on Fialer Earth, The Fullers, Isaac and Erin Fullers, evacuate from their home to Vault 111. October 25th: Platner takes his power armor outside Mariposa to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reports no significant radiation in the area surrounding the facility. October 27th: After burying the scientists in the wastes outside of Mariposa, the soldiers seal the military base, then head out into the desert, taking supplies and weapon schematics with them. Captain Maxson leads his men and families to the government bunker at Lost Hills. October 30th: A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall, caused by the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction. November: Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The surviving soldiers go on to become the Brotherhood of Steel. November: Ms. Carrie Delaney is the last adult to leave Little Lamplight Caves in search for help. Ten year old child Jason Grant takes charge in her absence. November 2nd: Psychoactive drugs are released throughout Vault 106. 1414- The Axis of Empires if formed by the Empire of the Combine Race, Chimeran Empire, Greater German, Japanese Empire, Galactic Empire and Confederacy of Independent States. 1415- the Fullers Son, Shaun, is kidnapped by agents of the Institute in Vault 111. The Alliance of Nations is formed by the United States of America, various Allied nations on Pol Earth, Old Galactic Republic, Alliance to Restore the Republic, Osean Federation and Human-Vortigaunt Federation 1434- March 17th: Zacharcy Leo Enock is born 1446- July 13: Dr. Michael Edward Ffloyd is born and Catherine dies during childbirth. James, distraught by the loss of his wife, travels to Vault 101 with his child via Megaton, with the help of Paladin Cross, abandoning Project Purity. 1465- First Battle of Hoover Dam occurs and ends with NCR victory over Caesar's Legion. August 17th: James disappears from Vault 101 and his son, Dr. Michael Ffloyd, heads to the surface to search for him. Dr. Michael Ffloyd helps the Brotherhood of Steel over the Enclave and helps to establish order to the Capital Wasteland. 1469- October 11th: Zachary Enock is ambushed and shot dead in a shallow, unmarked grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. Victor finds the the body and retrieves it, and the Courier makes a miraculous recovery in the care of Doc Mitchell. October 19th: Enock regains conscousiness and heads out for revenge against Benny. He then help the NCR in claiming victory over Caesar's Legion in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. New Vegas is then annexed into the New California Republic. 1470- The Empire of the Combine Race invades Fialer Earth and begins it's occupation of the world, nearly all forces on the planet are wiped out and or fragmented. the remnants of the Enclave and Caesar's Legion joins the Combine controlled Restored United States of America. 1475- the Fullers leave Vault 111, finding the world under Combine occupation and about 210 years after the Great War on Fialer Earth. Category:Blog posts